Fathers and Sons
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [One-Shot] "So, alright, he was only 13 years old boy right now, but he was an ex-arcobaleno, he had lived long enough for him to be escorted on his first day of middle school." Pairing : 1827 feat. teen!Reborn and teen!Fon


i have this headcanon, hibari would self-proclaimed himself as Fon and Reborn's guardian (because he favors Reborn, obviously), treats them truly like they're children (and not adult regrowing) and see to their study :v

warning! oocness, unbeta-ed :))

* * *

Namimori town was colored by the Cherry Blossom since the start of March. Along with the warming season, children happily donned on their new uniforms and headed to their new school, or at least that was how they looked in front of their parents; particularly, one student who was escorted by his two dads for his first day of school.

"Che, so they really did come." Reborn had his hand on hips as he clucked his tongue in annoyance. Sure, he was only 13 years old boy right now, but he was an ex-arcobaleno, he had lived long enough for him to be escorted on his first day of middle school.

In the first place, he wasn't even thrilled with the idea re-enrolling into school (he had enough outstanding degrees, mind the plural, thank you very much). However, he soon found out that charming the mafia ladies weren't so much fun in his kid body, so he thought might as well created harem while on school.

Fon, who was standing right beside him, let a mirthful chuckle. "It couldn't be helped. You know, Hiba… I mean, Father is pretty stubborn about this kind of thing."

Fon, on the other hand, out of the arcobaleno san Yuni, was genuinely interested studying in school. Being a heir to the Chinese mafia before he became an arcobaleno, he was tutored privately and had never really experienced the youth.

"Fon, you don't need to keep the façade. No one is listening," Reborn corrected with a huff. He still felt weirded out calling those brats in his eyes as "parents".

"Oh, but you wouldn't know, Reborn. Afterall, as the people say, a wall could have ears."

"Then, maybe we should just crush all those listening walls."

"Reborn, we are here to study and to make friends, not to fight."

"I know. But sometimes I need to let lose my frustration and the lackey isn't here."

"Skull must be afraid to be with you that he begged to be schooled three years under. Please have some pity for him," there were a number of things the Chinese gentle man couldn't approve of his friend's attitude towards their fellow comrades.

As Skull was being raised by the Shimon famiglia, Adelheid found Hibari's idea made a sense, and thus insisted to have Skull enrolled into a school as well. Enma was the one who suggested enrolling them in Namimori, as it was a hometown that brought memories to all of them. In fear of having Reborn as his senior in his school year, Skull begged fervently to be enrolled three years late.

The boy beside Fon only shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly. Frankly speaking, he has no pity whatsoever for the ex-cloud arcobaleno.

Feeling that no matter what he said wouldn't get through the hitman's head, Fon sighed in defeat, "Ah, well, it's not matter now. Look, Father is glaring at us because we are not paying attention."

Indeed, a certain ravenet who was sitting in the corner of first row was glaring daggers to their way and scaring everyone around, sans a certain brunet beside him who waved gently at them. Of course, being a great hitman Reborn was, he wouldn't lose to such mere threat and glared right back at the man.

"Mou, Reborn, could you stop provoking Father? Dad will be troubled by it."

"Well, that's my no-good student's problem, not mine." Heartless even while in a child body, that's Reborn, alright.

* * *

Meanwhile in the front rows where parents were all sitting and gawking at a certain ravenet in the corner… Tsuna, the poor brunet who was seated right beside said ravenet had to hold back the man from pulling out his weapon and teach their (self-proclaimed) kid a lesson.

"Mou, Kyouya-san. You know Reborn is just pulling your leg. Calm down." That sadist tutor of his sure had never been bored of making his life more difficult. What was so hard to have a peaceful entrance day for his spouse and his children, really?

Said spouse was gritting his teeth, feeling restless on his seat, "they are giving bad examples by not paying attention," not only he was surrounded by the crowds, he couldn't even discipline rule-breaking people, it was unnerving for the ex-disciplinary committee chairman.

"Calm down. The ceremony hasn't even started yet. It's good that they aren't tense." Well, it's not like Tsuna thought any of them would be nervous. Nervous has never been in his tutor's motor skill, let alone Hibari.

Oh he was just so glad Fon enrolled with Reborn, or else he couldn't even imagine all the torture the soon-to-be students would have gone through as Reborn's classmates. Well, at least, he is not their teacher.

"It's taking too long."

"Eh?"

"The preparation," Hibari clarified, his frown deepened, "it's 3 minutes left to begin the ceremony, but none of them in position." He was already tapping his fingers on his arm impatiently. The look he gave towards the teachers on the stage being in the first row had already made them trembling, cold in their feet. He was itching to have his tonfa drawn out and bite them all good.

Understood the feeling about being preyed by the carnivore, Tsuna could only pity the scared teachers and parents silently in his seat.

 _Ahh… why did it come to this_?

* * *

Fortunately, because the directed glare given by Hibari, the teachers understood. Despite their fear, the ceremony started a few minutes late from the schedule, but went as planned, although a bit…slow.

"And…that's…uhm…as the Principal… I wish you…" Cold sweats, fiddling fingers, and wavering looks, the Principal looked so pitiful standing on the podium with Hibari Kyouya watching from the first row. His speech had grown even longer with words fumbling out. And he wasn't the only one, everyone who made the speech on the podium had experienced the same, and thus the ceremony was carried out longer than usual.

Reborn already cursed the fact that the new students had to line up standing and not sitting. "The next he stutters his words, I will shoot him," and he wasn't the most patient person around.

"Calm down, Reborn, it'll soon end." Good thing, Fon could always keep the other's bullet anchored.

"U-Uhm…," even the teacher who was the MC had a hard time to keep her composure, "n-next is the speech from the new student's representative…"

"I need to go. Reborn, promise you will stay at your seat?"

"There's so much thing I can do just by sitting."

"…and please don't do anything reckless."

"I wouldn't know about that."

Fon chuckled to himself. At times like this, Hibari and Reborn are definitely alike.

Ah, that's right. "At times like this, you and Hibari Kyouya are really like father and son."

"Do you want a hole in your head?"

Um-hm, if it's like this, no one will suspect their parents-sons relationship.

"The new student's representative, Hibari Fon, please step to the podium."

"Go. You're being called. I'll do nothing but make it short, or I will abruptly end this boring ceremony."

Truly, like father like son.

Despite what his friend said, the Chinese boy's pace was no rush and, ever so graceful, he walked to the stage with a calm mind. However, just by seeing his face, it was enough to have the edgy parents in the front rows got agitated.

"Hibari? So it's him."

"There's no mistake. He looks exactly like him."

"So, he is Hibari Kyouya's son."

"I couldn't believe that there is someone who wanted to be the man's wife."

"For his son to be elected as the student's representative… it figures."

"Sigh… It brings back memories. Hibari Kyouya declared his tyranny during his new student's representative speech too."

"Man… so it's back to the tyrant days, huh?"

"I was unlucky to be the teacher at those days."

Even though they were whispering, they sounded so clear in the student's ears. Because of the school rule, Fon had cut his long hairs and kept it short like how Hibari used to be, thus it made him an exact copy of teenage Hibari. Hardly any could tell their difference, unless they saw his gentle eyes. Frankly speaking, it was amusing how people could quickly assume Hibari and him are father and son without themselves doing or saying anything.

Well, least to say, Fon was the only who was able to deliver his speech in the podium without stuttering despite the pressure Hibari's stare gave.

As expected of Hibari Kyouya's _son_ , or so people said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuna was frowning deep in his seat.

He wasn't the best at math, but these new students supposedly were 13 or 14 in age. Meaning their parents should be around 33 or so. Thirteen years ago, let alone be a parent, he hadn't even attended Namimori Middle. He thought his spouse was two years older than him, but… how old is Hibari Kyouya exactly?!

EH? Could it be their age-gap is even wider than he thought it is?!

Not that he mind about it, but…eh? EH? EH?!

* * *

 **To clarify,** **"Hibari Kyouya declared his tyranny during his new student's representative speech too" is an OFFICIAL information.**

Jump where KHR is serialized once made a list of dates about important events in Jump manga. It was stated, Hibari established "Disciplinary Committee" during the speech of new semester of school. It WAS NOT stated it was during student's representative speech (he could probably make an abrupt speech, etc), or which grade he was. Nevertheless, the fact Hibari established his committee during new students opening ceremony (or could be called "semester opening ceremony") is TRUE.

 **Characters' Ages**

KHR ended with the fact the arcobaleno will grow normally from their baby state. It was stated arcobaleno all _looks like_ 5 years old baby. Thus, from that point of view, first grade middle school is usually about 13 in age. Following that logic, it's 8 years later from canon timeline. In which, Tsuna is 23 years old of age, and he _thought_ Hibari is 25. Hibari's age remains mystery. In fact, officially, there has never been stated how old Hibari is. But mind you, it IS stated Kusakabe is younger than Tsuna by a year.

I assumed Hibari should be older than Ryohei, because Ryohei didn't know Hibari's class. Hibari made a big declaration during opening ceremony, if Ryohei was a student at that time (new or not), he should be in awe and would pursuit Hibari relentlessly to his class. And thus, I assumed Ryohei must have been entered school where Hibari no longer bother to go to classes.

And thus, by that logic, supposedly Hibari is 3 years older or so than Tsuna.

Nevertheless, until now, his age remains "?"

 **If i were Skull, i wouldn"t come near this town because of Reborn (and i don't understand why Enman said hey why not put Skull in our last school? He knew that Reborn is here and he knew that Reborn bullied and beat Skull so why? Does he dislike so much Skull that he wants him to live near a bully?) – by user "History"**

True. So would I. However, I took in mind how Tsuna and co. thought Namimori was the safest town. Adelheid and co. thought the arcobaleno (despite being an _arcobaleno_ ) still a child. Enma and Adelheid would prefer to have them in a safe place rather than enrolling Skull to a school in Italy where probably there are mafia lurking around.

Besides, Skull would still be bullied with the way he acts. There are two schools that I think they would recommend: Dino's (and Squalo and Bianchi) school, or Namimori. I don't think either was safe for Skull.

The least they could do is have Skull enrolled years later.

 **I hope they answered all of your question :DD**

 **Last but not least, thanks for all the reviews, and favorites. Although, I was sure I put "One-Shot" in the summary, but thanks for the alerts too!**


End file.
